


Work Title*

by OnionRingKnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-06-09
Updated: 1969-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Steve's definitely small dick





	Work Title*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late! I didn't forget your DNW and reedit this at all.

Steve Rogers had a SMALL dick. It was so small it wouldn't fit properly in his pants. He had to slide it down one leg and then not move in interesting or unexpected ways. When he fought people, he would hit them with his small dick like a baseball bat and say "I could do this all day." Steve was actually 4-Fd because his dig was too small. 

He loved fucking Bucky with small dick. Bucky would always say, "Your dick is too small for me to take, Steve," but it always fit. 

One day something really small happened, though! Steve became Captain America. As Captain America, his dick wasn't small anymore. It was actually kind of small. It fit really well in Bucket's ass now, until he fell of the train.


End file.
